


Pencil, paper, and a bit of silliness

by Unlimited_Fangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Both Hiccup and Astrid are good at drawing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, RTTE Season 6, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlimited_Fangirl/pseuds/Unlimited_Fangirl
Summary: Hiccup stumbles across Astrid's drawings, and she finds that sometimes it's nice to let others in on her hobbies. Especially her boyfriend. A simple, fluffy Hiccstrid one-shot.





	Pencil, paper, and a bit of silliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one-shot is based off Astrid's drawing skills as seen in season 5 of RTTE. They weren't really explored any further in the show and since Hiccup is also a good drawer, I decide to create some Hiccstrid drawing fluff. Enjoy!

"Hey Hiccup, can you bring those papers over here?" Astrid asked from across the room. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be right over." Hiccup replied. The gang was packing up the edge and preparing to return to Berk. All of them would miss the edge, but they knew that it was time to move on. Hiccup had pulled an all-nighter to pack his things up and thus decided to spend his extra time helping his lovely lady with her belongings.

Hiccup began gathering the papers on the desk. "How much stuff left do we have?"

"Not much. I have never been big on keeping lots of miscellaneous things around. The less stuff you have, the less you'll lose if your hut gets destroyed in battle."

He smiled. "You are a thinker."

"Now you, on the other hand, would lose quite a bit of stuff if your hut got destroyed. You know, with all the spare parts and invention designs you've got laying around, some would consider you a hoarder."

He scoffed playfully. "Me? A hoarder? Astrid, I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like that. Sure, I have some unnecessary things, but at least I'm not as bad as the twins!" 

She chuckled. "True."

Hiccup began walking over to give her the papers when his metal leg caught in a gap of the floorboards and he tripped. He hastily began picking up the papers but stopped when he saw that one of the folders had opened up revealing sketches. He gingerly picked up the drawings and examined them. The first page was a sketch of Stormfly, perfectly detailing her patterned scales and sharp spines. Flipping through, Hiccup saw even more sketches of Stormfly, but also of other dragons, animals, landscapes and even some of people. 

"What was that noise? Are you oka-?" Astrid began to speak but stopped when she saw Hiccup staring at the papers. When she saw that they were her drawings, she quickly scrambled to grab them out of his hands.

"Oh Hiccup no need to look at these old papers nothing special here whatsoever I'll just pack those up." Astrid rambled on as she clutched the drawings to her chest.

"Did you draw those?" Hiccup asked her tenderly.

She fidgeted and bit her lip. "Umm..."

He smiled. "It's ok, if you don't want me to see anymore of them I won't mind."

She looked up into his kind, caring eyes. Man, only he could make all her resolves crumble. She hesitantly brought the papers towards him.

"No, I'm okay with you looking at them. And yes, I did draw them."

Hiccup smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, then looked through the drawings. 

"They're really good Astrid." He said sincerely.

She blushed and turned away. "You're just saying that..."

"No, seriously, I know quite a bit about drawing Astrid. This isn't from an amateurs point of view. These are really good."

She smiled. "Really?"

His eyes lit up in the way they did every time he talked about something he was passionate about. "Yeah! I mean, look at these drawings of Stormfly! The detail on her scales is amazing. You've even managed to show the different textures of her spines compared to her scales, or her eyes. And the shading is perfect!"

She blushed. "It's only a simple sketch."

"It may be simple, but even so, it's really good. How long have you been drawing these?"

"Well, I've always liked drawing, but back on Berk I thought that a true warrior would have no time for something like that, so I didn't really draw that much. Over time I learned that warriors can have hobbies too, and so when we came to the edge I began drawing a lot more in my spare time."

"Milday, your skills enchant me." He said playfully.

She laughed then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It does make sense, after all, I can be very enchanting."

He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "It has definitely worked well on me."

She smiled then began looking through her drawings. "Yeah, you're right. These are pretty good. Although I can't ever get proportions right."

"Well Milady, I happen to be good at drawing proportions, so anytime you need help with drawing, feel free to ask. I only desire one thing in exchange."

"And what is that exactly?" She smirked.

"The blessed enjoyment of your sweet company."

She laughed. "You know you can get that without having to help me, right? You are my boyfriend and my best friend, I do enjoy spending time with you."

"Oh, so I outrank Heather in the best friend department now?"

"You always have silly, although Heather is still one of my best friends."

"Well you'll be happy to know that you are my best friend as well."

"What about Toothless?" Hearing his name mentioned, Toothless looked up from his spot on the floor and warbled softly.

"It's a different kind of relationship, and besides, isn't Stormfly your best friend too?"

"Well of course."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the direction of Ruff and Tuff's hut. Hiccup sighed.

"I show probably go check that out. Care to accompany me?"

"Of course, we can finish packing up later."

He pulled her in for one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her up to the Twins.

\-------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Astrid sat on the roof of her hut with her sketch book in hand. She had ideas of Hiccup floating around her mind, but she was finding it a little difficult to draw him.

"Oh so you're drawing me now?"

She turned her head around to see Hiccup and Toothless land on her hut. 

"Trying to. Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

He sat down next to her. "Nah, my mind is awake, so I have to be."

She looked down at her sketch. A simple drawing could never do him justice.

"How's the drawing going?"

"Okay, but I just can't get your jawline right."

"Here." He took the paper and began to sketch a light line of his jaw.

"Aren't you bothered that I'm drawing you?" She asked.

"Not really. If I did it would be a little biased considering I've drawn you before."

"Really? I need to see them." She said teasingly.

"Oh no no, they're not that great. I couldn't show you. After all, sketches couldn't do justice to your beauty."

She laughed. "How are we always thinking the same thing?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we just know each other too well."

"Indeed we do."

He stopped drawing to cup her cheek with his hand. "Maybe I'll try drawing you again."

"Well if you do, make sure you show me. I want to see your interpretation of me."

"And you'll have to show me this drawing once your finished."

She smiled. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. À bientôt! :)


End file.
